1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power shut-off connector for breaking the connection between a pair of contact terminals by sliding a moving pin on receiving an external signal.
2. Related Art
A fusible link 37 (hereinafter called FL) or a strong current fuse as shown in FIG. 21 has heretofore been employed for protecting an automobile wire harness. In case overcurrent flows through a circuit as shown in FIG. 22, the soluble substance in the FL 37 will fuse, thus cutting off the current. In FIG. 22, reference numeral 35 denotes a battery; 36, an FL box; 37, FLs; 75, loads such as power windows; 76, a junction or relay box; and 77, blade fuses for a weak current.
However, the protection of the wire harness still remains unsatisfactory because the FL 37 is not fused instantly by a slight short arising from, for example, the rubbing of the wire harness against a vehicle body and the inconvenience is that an electric wire is damaged or injured. Moreover, it poses a serious problem that the FL box 36 for housing a plurality of FLs 37 tends to become large-sized and is hard to hold in the narrow space of a vehicle.
As indicated by a dotted line i in FIG. 23, further, if the instant fusibility in the fusing characteristics (indicated by a solid line ii) is improved so that the FL 37 may be fused quickly even by the slight short, the FL will be fused as a result of the repetition of starting current generation when a motor or the like is started as indicated by a solid line iii. Thus, in the FL 37, there is an electric current area where the protection of the wire harness is difficult since the electric current waveform (i) of the slight short and the starting waveform (iii) of the motor become close to each other.